Journey into Desturction
by Cheerbabe1010
Summary: Ava had known Bam margera all her life. Together they face the troubles that show up when her abusive ex enters the scene again. Summery Stinks read to get a better feel for it.A BAMxOC story.
1. Chapter 1

Putting the finishing touch on my black eyeliner I looked into the mirror and smiled. Perfect I thought. I was dressed in a black upper thigh length scar face dress with a silver belt and a skull belt buckle and my knee high leather boots. My hair was loose in curls which had taken me about an hour to do. Tonight was going to be fun and maybe I could get my mind off Jason for a while. You see Jason was my boyfriend that is until he became abusive and I finally got out with the help of a few friends. I stood looking into the mirror as flashbacks ran through my head till I felt arms encircle my waist and a head placed on my shoulder.

"You ok Aves?" He said using my nickname I have had since I was five

"Yeah Bam Bam im fine just thinking is all" I replied me and Bam had been best friends since diapers but we treated each other more like family then anything. Bam knew everything about me and vice versa.

"Thinking about that bastard?" he asked giving me a knowing look through the mirror I just sighed

"I was with him for 2 years Bam, it's not that easy to get over" I replied he nodded

"Ready to go to the concert though?" he asked getting me to smile a little. We were going to the H.I.M concert tonight and I couldn't wait they had been one of my favorite bands for so long and I had missed them all greatly.

"Yeah it's been way to long since I've seen any of them so I figure it should be fun" I said smiling slightly causing Bam to chuckle.

"That's my girl" he said kissing my cheek I just rolled my eyes as he took my hand and I was practically dragged downstairs and out the door to the hummer were everyone else was waiting inside. We joked the whole way in the car laughing about this and that. Once we got to the venue though it all changed, Bam parked the hummer and we all started getting out. Turning in the drivers seat Bam caught my eye I paused one leg out the door.

"What Bam?" I asked knowing he wanted to tell me something

"Do me a favor and try to stay close ok? Either to me or one of the guys mainly Ryan or Dico" I nodded knowing it was truly for my own good and that he was looking out for me though I couldn't help feeling that I was being way to overprotected. As we made our way to the upper balcony to watch the show I stayed as close to Bam as possible standing by the edge I smiled looking over the crowd. This is what I needed a night out to clear my head of everything. I looked over at the group and smiled a bit.

"What are you so smiley about?" someone whispered into my right ear I turned to see Raab

"Nothing Raaby just happy to be out you know" I said he smiled and leaned next to me as I felt Bam leave my left side looking over I looked at him questioningly

"Beer" was all he stated I smiled

"Get me one to please" I said he nodded and I watched him head downstairs again I sighed a bit causing Raab to look over I just shrugged knowing he could see, once Bam came back with the beers we all situated ourselves onto the railing and waited for the show to begin. The crowd went wild as they came out and Ville started talking to them. The first song they played was Vampire Heat and the party began, we danced, drank and just had a good time the entire show. After Bam took my hand once again and we headed downstairs and towards backstage, after letting us back we quickly found the room were the band was I smiled and gave hello hugs to the boys finally getting settled into a seat on the couch next to Ville and Bam I was currently nursing my 5th vodka and red bull of the night. Ryan was the DD so he stood in the corner looking us all over I smiled as we casually talked to everyone it had been so long and catching up felt nice. We heard a knock on the door and H.I.M's manager poked her head in.

"Boys the backstage pass winners are here" she said

"Well let 'em in them" Ville said without looking over I saw her motion and stood going over to grab another drink. Turning back around one of the girls had taken my seat shrugging I leaned on the wall sipping my another red bull and vodka 'they need to make these stronger' I thought smiling to myself laughing as Novak fell off the chair he was sitting in and onto one of the girls laps. The girl that took my spot looked up and I froze it was Jason's current girlfriend the one who had helped him abuse me turning I slide quietly out the door grabbing two beers on the way knowing that would get me good and drunk or at least beyond tipsy. I quickly made my way outside and leaned down against the outside wall placing the beers next to me.

"Well, well, well look what we have here" I froze that voice, the voice in my nightmares

"What do you want Jason" I stated coldly though a bit slurred due to all the drinking I saw him smirk and stood backing to the door slowly but he cornered me against the wall due to him being sober as far as I knew

"When Justine told me she had won backstage passes to the H.I.M. show I figured I'd take the chance and see if you were there as well, glad I was right" he stated starting to feel me up I frowned and tried to wiggle free but it didn't work so I let out a scream which got me sent to the ground, a malicious laugh following it.

"Forget the rules already my dear" he said standing over me, a swift kick to the ribs sent me into the fetal position hugging my knees as the assault continued 'Damn it Bam were are you' I thought as he continued

"Yo I'll be right back I'm going out back for a smoke" I heard and smiled Ryan would help me Jason laughed bending towards my face

"I'll be back don't think this is the end" he whispered and took off I groaned trying to sit up and feeling the pain shoot through my ribs as the door opened

"Holy!..." I heard as Ryan rushed over

"What happened ? Are you ok? Anything Hurt? Who did this?" Ryan asked hurriedly

"Get Bam" was all I stated as the world turned black.

~Ryan's P.O.V.~

"Yo I'll be right back I'm going out back for a smoke" I called to the others steeping out of the room Ava had been outside a while and these girls were annoying me. I took out my smokes and opened the door

"Holy!..." I said rushing over to Ava as I found her sitting up, blood all over and pain clearly evident in her face

"What happened ? Are you ok? Anything Hurt? Who did this?" I asked her hurriedly extremely worried

"Get Bam" Was all she stated before she passed out I caught her form and frowned taking out my phone I dialed Bam deciding not to make a scene

"Yo!" I heard a drunken Bam answer

"Get outside now its Ava" I said hurriedly all I heard in reply was the dial tone and not a minute later the door opening turning Bam and Ville were standing there

"Dear God" I heard Ville murmur as they made their way over.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke a few hours later staring at a ceiling but it wasn't mine there was soft breathing coming from the floor I groaned trying to remember what happened as I went to sit up

"I wouldn't do that luv" I heard someone mutter as said person stood stepping over the sleeping from and sat on the bed I sighed seeing ville as he pushed me gently back down

"Now want to explain to me who the person was that did this Bam wouldn't tell me anything when we were bringing you here said it was for you to tell" he said laying down next to me as I finally realized I was in Bams room I laughed a little but winced as the nights events came back to me

"You remember Jason right?" I asked he nodded placing one arm under his head sensing a story

"Well about halfway through our second year together he became abusive at first it was just little things like a tap on my arm or something but it eventually turned very serious, he cheated on me with that girl Justine that was there tonight and even had her help him a few times, One night it got really bad he broke 5 ribs, fractured my right arm, busted my knee cap and broke my right ankle, I also wound up with a minor concussion, anyway that night as they left me to pass out I called Bam and he came and got me, we took all my stuff I had at the apartment and I've been living here sense. Though it's technically not like I wasn't before I got into the relationship anyway though." I said looking over at Ville for a minute he had fire in his eyes which could clearly be seen even in the dark I sighed

"And tonight?" he asked his fists clenched

"He cornered me outside and I was well beyond drunk. I screamed but he's got a good right hook and I was on the ground before I could blink, next thing I know he runs off cause Ryan was coming outside" I said staring straight at the ceiling

"That bastard is lucky I don't kill him." I jumped hearing Bams voice laughing a little Ville nodded

"I don't want you two in jail please" I replied back as the weight sifted on the end of the bed I looked over to see Bam

"How bad was I?" I asked knowing there was damage Bam sighed and I knew it had to be bad or at least that I would be under his supervision for a while

"You've got at least 2 broken ribs and some bruised, a bump on your head, and multiple bruises all over and your right ankles swollen again which its probably sprained" he finished I groaned 'Damn ankle' I thought but nodded

"What time is it?" I asked looking around for his clock bam laughed watching me

"You won't find the clock I got pissed at it and now it's in a million pieces" he said laughing hysterically I frowned Ville laughed deeply making the bed shake

"Its 4am luv" he finished looking at his watch I nodded

"I'm going to sleep then" I said going to stand bam shook his head and pushed me back

"I'm taking your room sweetheart" Ville replied I shrugged nodding knowing it was no use to fight both of them I would never win. Ville stood kissing me lightly on the forehead and head out the door as Bam took his spot I sighed and moved a little closer to him

"You ok Ava?" he asked I sighed shocked he used my real name but knew he was worried

"I'm ok, I'm just tired of always looking over my shoulder being afraid he's right there you know, I just want it all to be done with Bam I want to move on with my life not live in constant fear" I said looking up at him he nodded placing a arm around my shoulder I sighed contently

"I know Aves I want you to be happy, to be with someone who knows the real you, who's able to protect you from whatever it is your afraid of someone you feel safe with" he said I was shocked to say the least but smiled

"Thanks Bam Bam" I said yawning a bit he laughed as I drifted off to a sound sleep

~Bams POV~

I woke up to Ava and Ville talking on my bed as I heard Ava describe everything that bastard had done to her over the last 8 months I frowned and sat up not that they noticed "And tonight?" I heard Ville ask as I climbed in a squatting position

"He cornered me outside and I was well beyond drunk. I screamed but he's got a good right hook and I was on the ground before I could blink, next thing I know he runs off cause Ryan was coming outside" Ava said I could see her looking at the ceiling as I stood up

"That bastard is lucky I don't kill him." I said venom clear in my voice

"I don't want you two in jail please" she replied back as I sat on the edge of my king size bed when she asked how her injuries were I sighed knowing I had to tell her and beating myself up that I wasn't there to stop it

"You've got at least 2 broken ribs and some bruised, a bump on your head, and multiple bruises all over and your right ankles swollen again which its probably sprained" I said watching her face carefully for any sign of emotion. She looked around not a second later asking for the time laughing I told her about my anger issue with my alarm clock and Ville told her the time. I gently pushed her back down as she went to get up and go to her room shaking my head

"I'm taking your room sweetheart" Ville replied to her she shrugged and nodded I guess knowing it was no use to fight us both cause she would never win. As Ville stood and left I took his spot next to her and she curled into me more

"You ok Ava?" I asked extremely worried about her

"I'm ok, I'm just tired of always looking over my shoulder being afraid he's right there you know, I just want it all to be done with Bam I want to move on with my life not live in constant fear" This wasn't the answer I was expecting but I nodded moving my arm to around her shoulder

"I know Aves I want you to be happy, to be with someone who knows the real you, who's able to protect you from whatever it is your afraid of someone you feel safe with" I said knowing to her I just sounded like a concerned best friend but to me it meant more

"Thanks Bam Bam" she replied yawning I laughed and watched her drift off to sleep. I laid there just playing with her hair for a while thinking when it dawned on me why I felt so protective of her, why I was beating myself up for not being there when she needed me, why I wanted to kill that bastard ex of hers. Sighing I looked down at her, my partner in crime since diapers she looked so peaceful, moving a stray hair out of her face I whispered

"I want you to be with me Ava Crystal Barron" Sighing I laid back down knowing it would probably never happen but coming to terms that I love my best friend.


End file.
